Icha Icha Tsukuyomi
by beartes
Summary: La Cuarta Guerra Ninja había finalizado, las Naciones habían caído bajo el influjo del Eterno Tsukuyomi. Todo estaba perdido en el Genjutsu perfecto. ¿Pero era tan perfecto? Tras un error de cálculos Hinata Hyuga acaba en un universo que no es el suyo. Atrapada en el mundo ideal de un ávido y antisocial lector de Icha Icha ¿Queda esperanza para nuestros héroes?¿O todo esta perdido?
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic es un poco "especial". Ya sé que con el adelanto algunos habeis pensado una historia oscura y tal...bueno, no se muy bien escribir eso. Un poco de Angst aquí y allá, puede pero no una historia entera. Adoro demasiado mi humor para permitirlo, supongo.**

**...Sólo diré que buena parte de la historia esta basada en Mulán...ya sabeis, del oscuro mundo de Disney (que no me pertenece pero para el que me encantaría trabajar, es mi sueño) Claro, que tendré que ver Matrix o leer Platón para indagar en lo de "la vida es sueño"- sé que eso es de una obra de teatro, no de esos dos, pero la idea es la misma.- y no es que me apetezca mucho. Muy complicado**

**Pero bueno, me estoy explayando mucho, disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

><p><strong>Icha Icha Tsukuyomi<strong>

.

La Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja significó el fin a la realidad tal y como lo conocemos. Pese a los esfuerzos de numerosos héroes y ninjas nada pudo detener a Madara y a Obito

El mundo ya no era más que una pantomima.

Una ilusión

Un genjutsu particular según los deseos y sueños de cada persona. Naruto creció bajo el amor de sus padres, Itachi y Sasuke recuperaron a su familia, Obito se casó con Rin, Madara consiguió su paz en un mundo bajo su dominación, Sai descubrió los sentimientos y los plasmó en su obra artística, mundialmente reconocida.

Todos consiguieron lo que alguna vez sus almas anhelaron. Nunca cuestionaron su realidad porque la apreciaban demasiado. A caballo regalado no le mires el diete se podría decir.

Pero por muy poderosos que sean los Uchiha cometieron un error de cálculos. Un fallo minúsculo, despreciable en el gran esquema de las cosas.

Hinata Hyuga no tenía su propia realidad.

No, la timida y no tan débil heredera acabó en el universo de la persona más inoportuna, para los planes de Madara claro.

Acabó en el universo de Kakashi Hatake, ávido lector de Icha Icha Paradise. Pero Obito tenía que tener su venganza. El mundo de Kakashi era más real y más doloroso que el resto. Obligado a repetir los errores de su vida y convivir con la culpa de fallar a quienes más te importan. Kakashi Hatake era una victima del jutsu.

Y también seguramente la única persona capaz de deshacer el Tsukuyomi. La razón de esto es su ojo prestado, aquel que como el de Obito, poseía el Kamui- o la llave para otra dimensión- y el tsukuyomi sencillo, como todo Mangekyou Sharingan. La combinación de estos dos en teoría sería capaz de romper el eterno genjutsu.

Pero no es como si alguien lo supiera.

Así que Hinata acabó en el mundo de Kakashi, un mundo muy similar a Icha Icha, con valientes soldados, timidas princesas y traviesas gatitas. Un mundo en el que los secretos, la intriga y la lujuria eran los líderes de la sociedad.

Hinata, que es un libro abierto. Hinata, que pese a su curiosidad natural prefiere no indagar los secretos de los demás porque eso sería rudo y desconsiderado. Hinata, que con imaginarse un casto beso en los labios se ponía más roja que un semáforo y se desmayaba. Hinata, que no recordaba nada de su anterior vida- o al menos conscientemente.

Que el Tsukuyomi cree un universo alterno no significa que este no tenga sentido así que Hinata empezó como todos: en el vientre de su madre.

Cuando su padre la vio por primera vez, supo que había encontrado a su princesa. Un rincón del corazón de Hiashi se ensanchó y dedicó en exclusiva a su pequeña hija de grandes ojos perlados. Sin embargo, en el exterior, seguía tan estoico como siempre. Sólo permitió que una pequeña sonrisa adornara sus labios y que sus ojos blancos se suavizaran hasta parecer nubes acolchadas.

Su mujer nunca le había visto expresas tanta emoción en los años en los que le conocía. Incluido el proceso de concepción de Hinata. ¿Qué clase de persona se mantiene con la misma expresión durante eso?

Hiashi Hyuga, el gran guerrero del Imperio. El general predilecto del emperador Jiraiya-sama.

Así que Hinata creció siendo una niña dulce y tímida, pero valiente y decidida cuando la situación lo requiera. Era algo torpe, odiaba las injusticias-lo que en una sociedad extremamente machista era un gran problema, Hinata solía expresar su desacuerdo. Primer error: expresar, las mujeres no hablan si no se les ha hablado antes. Segundo fallo: desacuerdo, la mujer está hecha para obedecer y satisfacer al hombre, su amo y señor. Pero por suerte su padre nunca llevó esta creencia hasta el extremo. De puertas a dentro

Pero llegó un momento en el que la joven Hinata- ahora adolescente- entró en la edad de casarse. No le gustaba la idea, la horrorizaba casarse con alguien a quien no amaba, pero no siempre podía vivir una protegida en el regazo de su padre, aunque nunca la mostrara cariño. Era hora de ir a la casamentera

Mientras tanto, en las fronteras del gran Imperio Hentai el hábil y apuesto (¬¬) Maito Gai hacía sus rondas. Al no ser un guardia normal (llevaba mallas verdes como uniforme y respetaba la flor de la castidad (y juventud), no encajaba en el imperio Hentai) las hacía cantando a la vida, al amor y a la juventud. Disfrutaba del cantar de los pájaros e incluso del graznido de ese cuervo.

El extraño personaje se detuvo en sus pasos. Los cuervos no eran la fauna típica de la zona. Cauteloso, exploró con la mirada los alrededores. Justo a tiempo para esquivar una gran espada que iba a rebanarle la cabeza.

Lanzándole a su atacante una sonrisa deslumbrante de anuncio de dentífrico, se colocó en posición de ataque. Para caer dramáticamente al suelo

-¿Tiburones? ¿Nos atacan los tiburones?- -Exclamó llorando al cielo. Inmediatamente a su alrededor el clima comenzó a adaptarse a su humor, es decir comenzó a nublarse presagiando una tormenta. -¡Es horrible!

-¡Esto es Xenofobia!- Le acusó su enemigo- Me llamo Kisame, y sí, soy azul con los dientes afilados. Es una mutación, como cuando tu padre tiene el pelo rubio claro y tu madre castaño oscuro y tú naces con pelo castaño claro- Explicó con una sonrisa afilada

-¿Eso significa que tu padre era humano y tu madre tiburón?- Preguntó curiosos Gai provocando que una vena extremadamente azul se hinchara- Pero eso no es lo horrible. ¡La llama de la juventud no puede arder bajo el mar!- Declaró desconsolado

-Te iba a decir que no te tomarás personal que te matara- Comenzó en tono amenazador el medio tiburón- Pero lo acabas de hacer personal metiéndote con mi madre.- Kisame volvió arremeter con su gigantesca espada contra Gai quien rápido de reflejos esquivó la estocada. Comenzó una lucha muy igualada. Los dos hombres eran maestros de artes marciales.

-Kisame-kuuuuuun- Canturreó una voz aguda e infantil proveniente de un hombre enmascarado- Te tardaste-Continuó en una voz grave y seria que puso los pelos de punta a Gai. Y a Kisame las escamas.

-¿Qué pretendéis?- Les interrogó Gai jadeando del cansancio

-Tobi no pretende nada.- Le contestó con su voz aniñada- Tobi es un buen chico

-¡Contestad!- Les exigió Maito, todo rastro de jovialidad esfumado

-¿No es obvio?- Preguntó sarcástico Kisame con una sonrisa con demasiados dientes- Queremos Hentai.

-¡Kisame-sempai!- Le reprochó Tobi alegremente- No sabía que te gustara el hentai

-¡Tobi! A mi no me gusta e-eso- Les espetó morado el hombre pez

-Ah...Nada puede con una buena pescadería, ¿ne?- Le dijo guiñandole un ojo. Un tic se hizo presente en el gigante azulado.

-¡No permitiré que apaguéis la llama de la juventud con vuestra maldad!- Prometió Gai- Si no lo consigo prometo

-No puedes prometer si estás muerto- Se burló con voz cantarina Tobi. Gai abrió los ojos e intentó coger la antorcha para encender el fuego, pero Kisame le interceptó y con un movimiento fluido le atravesó con su espada. Sin embargo, los dedos de Gai habían rozado la antorcha haciendo que esta se desequilibrara. Tobi fue a cogerla

-¡Ups!- Se quejó falsamente después de estar unos cinco minutos intentando que la antorcha encendida no se cayera para que esta acabara en el puesto de vigía. El mismo que contenía el aceite y la madera que servían para alertar de un enemigo al resto del reino.- Ahora todo será más divertido- Añadió con su voz de ultratumba

* * *

><p>Si buscaras dos palabras para definir la vida de Kakashi Hatake estas serían honor y placer.<p>

Honor porque, desde la tragedia en su familia con la muerte de su padre, el pequeño Kakashi se había dedicado a restaurar la honra del clan Hatake. Y placer porque, desde que cumplió los quince años, Kakashi había sido todo un picaflor. El veinteañero desconocía muchas cosas, pero desde luego una de ella NO era las mujeres

Perfecto galán, sabía justo medir sus palaras para que hasta las princesas más mojigatas se abrieran de piernas para él. Perfecto soldado que nunca dejaba sin acabar un encargo y que, después de perder a un amigo suyo en batalla, protegía fieramente a sus subordinados reduciendo las perdidas de cada batalla considerablemente.

Era la envidia de muchos y la fantasía del resto. Lo tenía todo y al mismo tiempo no tenía nada.

Iba a ser nombrado capitán AMBU, capitán de las mejores tropas de todo el Imperio.

Y entonces estalló la guerra contra los Fukkatsu (renacimiento)


	2. Chapter 2

**Pues aquí llega el capitulo II. Gracias por su apoyo y espero que los disfruten. La verdad, me ha sorprendido mucho la buena recepción del fic, me ha dado mucha ilusión. ¡Arigato!**

* * *

><p>Hinata se despertó como cualquier otro día: tarde. En otra vida debió de tener insomnios esporádicos ya que necesitaba muchas horas de sueño para ser persona. Se estiró perezosamente y acarició a su despertador- su perro Kiba (Sí, usaba a su perro de despertador. Todo el mundo sabe que los perros ienen un reloj interno infalible. Un.)- distraídamente. Abrió los ojos alarmada al ver la posición del Sol ¡Llegaba tarde! Corriendo como una loca, hizo rápidamente sus tareas domesticas dejando a su paso algún que otro desperfecto. No iba a llegar a la cita con la casamentera.<p>

Para atajar se subió a lomos de su caballo, Neji. Era el caballo más rápido de toda la ciudad. De pura raza, de color café con brillos rojizos bajo el Sol y el sello Hyuga en la frente. Tenía un carácter difícil, no aceptaba que lo montara nadie más que Hinata y en ocasiones su padre. Aunque esas ocasiones cada vez fueron más reducidas, debido a las lesiones de guerra de Hiashi y a la edad. A lomos del magnifico corcel, Hinata llegó ligeramente tarde donde Kurenai Yuhii, la patrona de su casa, junto con Tsunade, su abuela materna, la esperaban

Contuvo una mueca al ver sus caras exasperadas y se preparó mentalmente para la tortura que era prepararse para ver a la vieja Utanate. La bañaron, peinaron, maquillaron, vistieron…Estuvieron dos horas puliéndola a fondo para parecer lo más apetecible posible. Su piel pálida ahora era completamente nívea y perfecta. Sus grandes ojos perlados fueron resaltados en negro y sus labios gruesos y llenos estaban coloreados en rojo. Le pusieron un kimono elaborado que contrastaba con su piel. Cuando Hinata se miró en el espejo no le gustó lo que vio.

Había una chica hermosa, con un brillo casi etéreo en ella y una inocencia en su mirada que cautivaba nada más verla. Tenía aspecto frágil, de mujer de porcelana. Incapaz de enfrentarse a la realidad y encerraba siempre en una bonita jaula de cristal donde, a pesar de que la podías ver, ella no veía lo que la rodeaba. Era un objeto más del que presumir. Algo que poseer, inferior, menospreciable. Inútil.

Inmediatamente Hinata apartó la vista de su reflejo, asustándose de la cantidad de resentimiento que la llenó al pensar en si misma como inútil. La aterrorizó la familiaridad del adjetivo. Como si la hubiera acompañado toda su vida, a pesar de no recordarlo.

Acompañada de sus dos hadas madrinas, Hinata partió hacia donde residía la anciana Hotaru Utanate. Por el camino su abuela Tsunade, que tenía un montón de obsesiones poco saludables, como lo era apostar y beber, sacó un pequeño grillo de su bolsa y se lo ofreció a su nieta, diciéndole que era un grillo de la suerte que la había ayudado a ganar dinero en numerosas ocasiones

Hinata lo recibió con una gota en la nuca. Tsunade era famosa por perder siempre que apostaba. Pero no dijo nada puesto que no quería herir los sentimientos de su abuelita. Sin embargo uno no llega a esa edad sin acumular un par de trucos bajo la manga y Tsunade detectó su escepticismo. Con una sonrisa que gritaba travesura- hay algunas cosas que nunca se vuelven viejas- se dispuso a demostrar que, en efecto, el bichito daba buena suerte

Cogió a un joven que pasaba por ahí cerca y con palabras dulces y sonrisas diabólicas consiguió su objetivo. El chico- que no pasaba los catorce años- tenía una venda sobre los ojos y el susodicho grillo en la mano y estaba cruzando a paso tortuga la ajetreada calle de Chikan, una de las ciudades más famosas de todo Hentai por su activo comercio (Monopolizado por los Hyuga, como no). Hinata se temió lo peor.

Un carro de caballos le saltó, el chaval se agachó justo a tiempo para atarse un zapato; una barricada de toneles calló a sus pies y milagrosamente no le golpearon; una caravana- llena de cerdos enormes para vender- volcó y los cerdos liberados corrieron en estampida de tal forma que llevaron al niño sobre sus lomos al otro lado de la calle sin un mísero rasguño.

Tsunade, con aire de suficiencia, cruzó la calle ignorando los destrozos que había causado su magnifico plan y, ante la asombrada mirada de Hinata, le quitó el grillo de las manos al joven. Éste, sin percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, siguió caminando hasta chocar con la pared, provocando una reacción en cadena en la que el balcón se derrumbaba sobre él, volcado los puestos de comida, que también le cayeron encima, y desequilibrando a un comerciante con una colmena de abejas en camino de extraer su miel para despues comerciar con ella. Como podéis adivinar las abejas también se dirigieron al ya no tan afortunado sujeto

Tsunade, imperturbada ente la situación metió la jaula con grillo incluido entre los ropajes de su nieta y se despidió con un alegre

-Su nombre es Shino

Kurenai, más acostumbrada a las excentricidades de Tsunade, llevó a rastras a la joven Hyuga hasta depositarla en la cola de espera de la casamentera. Con una sonrisa amable se despidió de la joven.

Hinata se quedó ahí, en la cola para que a vieja Utanate planeara su futuro, con la boca abierta ligeramente y los ojos como platos

Y hubiera seguido así, si no fuera por un hermoso- porque no había otra palabra para describirlo- hombre de pelo plateado y ojos de distinto color le sujetar la barbilla y con suavidad se la cerrara, añadiendo

-Ya sé que mi presencia suele causar asombro en las damas más impresionables, -Su tono era bajo, seguro, _sexy_- pero por favor cierra esa pequeña y adorable boquita que tienes o me veré obligado a cerrártela con un beso

Esta era la primera vez que un hombre tonteaba con Hinata, nadie se atrevía a hacerlo en el complejo Hyuga por la presencia de su padre y en su condición de mujer apenas salía de casa, por ello era normal que Hinata se sonrojara de un fuerte color magenta- afortunadamente opacado por la cantidad de pintura de su cara- y comenzara a balbucear incoherentemente unos segundos.

Luego frunció el ceño con indignación ¡Qué presuntuoso era ese hombre! ¡Y egocéntrico! ¡Y arrogante! Vale que fuera irresistible físicamente, pero no iba a caer rendida a sus pies por ello. Aunque, a juzgar por las miradas asesinas que le estaban mandando el resto de chicas en la cola, ella sería la única que se quedaba de pie.

-Ah- añadió frotando suavemente con sus dedos su ceño fruncido como para disiparlo- En una cara como la tuya sólo tendría que haber sonrisas.- Hinata entrecerró los ojos en furia silenciosa, tragándose su vergüenza y dejando sólo indignación- y no queremos que nos salgan línea de expresión, ¿ne?

-A-anno…-Dijo con timidez maldiciendo su condición natural, parecía que le estaba revoloteando como el resto, presa del hechizo de ese hipnotizante ojo y rojo y ahogada en el pozo sin fondo que era el otro ¡Maldita sea él y su atractivo que la hacía pensar en tales términos!- ¿Y s-si todas mis s-sonrisas fueran falsas?- Preguntó con esa vocecilla inocente y musical que tenía

Kakashi se quedó mirando a la joven con los ojos más hermosos que había visto nunca fijamente. No se había esperado esa respuesta. Algo como "s-si es a ti a q-quien veo no p-puedo más que s-sonreir" o "S-si es lo que le agrada s-sonreiré p-para ti" Un momento, ¿por qué tartamudeaba en sus pensamientos? Vale que fuera adorable en cierta manera, pero a Kakashi nunca le había atraído lo adorable antes. Él era más de fieras tigresas y salvajes mujercitas.

Y luego retaba -sí, retaba, una mujer cuestionando y ridiculizando las palabras de un hombre, de un guerrero- lo que era un inocente cumplido sin ningún deseo de seguirle el juego, simplemente porque estaba en desacuerdo. Y actualmente hacía que pensara una respuesta cuando para él las mujeres son casi una segunda naturaleza…Era extraña.

En el buen sentido.

-Entonces es mejor sonreír que llorar.- Dijo simplemente dada por terminada la conversación. Hinata se quedó un momento dirigiendo sus palabras y luego

-Y…¿y si es mejor llorar? –Preguntó, más al aire que Kakashi- ¿S-ser tu mismo q-que vivir en una f-farsa?- Kakashi se detuvo pero no volteó la cabeza.

-¿Y si la farsa es lo único que te queda?- Inquirió con suavidad, queriendo escuchar lo que respondía, porque él mismo se repetía una y otra vez la cuestión. Porque Kakashi era una farsa, un galán que escondía a un niño perdido y dolido que buscaba el cariño de un padre que prefirió quitarse la vida antes de asumir las consecuencias de su deshonra. Un adolescente rebelde que escondía el anhelo de una familia ante un hombre rubio benevolente. Un chico que buscaba amigos pero se ocultaba bajo una mascara de indiferencia que no dejaba que un chico alegre y torpe destapara. Alguien que siempre llegaba tarde-siempre _tarde- _para salvar a quienes quería.

La chica tardaba mucho en contestar, por lo que Kakashi Hatake siguió su camino. Dejando a Hinata curiosa y llena de preguntas rodeada de un montón de mujeres celosas y desesperadas. Pero ella, siendo distraída y estando ensimismada en sus cavilaciones no se dio cuenta de ello

Por suerte, o por Shino, la casamentera eligió ese momento para llamarla a su examen. E Hinata, hecha un manojo de nervios, la siguió al interior de la casa intentando por todos los medios posibles ser grácil y elegante.

Se tropezó tres veces con su lujoso kimono.

Cogió aire e intentó calmar sus nervios. Entró. Y tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para enfrentarse a la vieja Hotaru, en toda su arrugada gloria.

Era tan temible como decían

Expresión severa que no permitía tonterías, ojos afilados que detectaban cada error que cometías, un moño apretado que recogía todos los cabellos grises de la anciana, arrugas en las arrugas que hablaban de un ceño siempre fruncido. Bueno, pensó Hinata con una involuntaria sonrisa, parece ser que el hombre de pelo plata tenía razón, si era así como se iba a quedar si fruncía el ceño era mejor no hacerlo. Tuvo que contener una risita tonta ante lo ridículo de la situación.

-¿Eres Hinata Hyuga?- Preguntó con voz firme, seria, autoritaria. Exigente

-H-hai- Consiguió articular la joven, poniéndose más ansiosa por su tartamudeo. La vieja Utanate comenzó a examinarla exhaustivamente mientras comentaba aspectos negativos de lo que veía

-Supongo que la cara es aceptable, ojos medianamente particulares, nariz pequeña, labios carnosos…Pero el color de pelo… ¿azul? Habrase visto…y luego esas manos no son manos de señorita ¡y ese cuerpo! Tiene las caderas anchas para dar a luz a fuertes hijos pero los pechos están desproporcionados ¡Es horrible! Eso me reduce mucho las posibilidades… ¡Por si no hubiera bastante encima tartamudea! Desde luego este va a ser un trabajo exigente

Con cada comentario que hacía Hinata se encogía más y más en si misma hasta que Hotaru la espetó "¡Espalda recta niña! ¿O es acaso que esos pechos tuyos no te dejan sentarte correctamente? ¡Horrible!"

-Bien, supongo que tu aspecto es pasable… ¿Qué tal se te dan las tareas de una mujer? Sirve el té.-La ordenó. A Hinata le temblaban las manos por la presión. La ceremonia del té es una de las más importantes en una dama de Hentai, pero Hinata era algo torpe y nuca conseguía que le saliera perfecta. A medio camino de terminar la joven se relajó, todavía no había hecho nada mal, ¿no?- Pasable- Aprobó la vieja Utanate- ¿Qué tal complaces a un hombre? Sexualmente claro ¿Has tenido entrenamiento?

Hinata abrió los ojos con alarma ¿¡Satisfacer a un hombre!? Se puso roja fluorescente y en un impulso nervioso derramó la tetera- llena de agua hirviendo- sobre la celestina Hotaru, causando que esta aullara del dolor

-¡Niña estúpida! ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?- La gritaba mientras que Hinata se disculpaba compulsivamente e intentaba abanicarla para aliviarle el dolor. Shino, que había conseguido liberarse de su jaula, voló hasta posarse justo entre los ojos de la vieja Utanate. Que tenía fobia a los bichos.

Así que entre gritos, muebles lanzados con furia y esquivados con pavor, acusaciones exageradas y más de una disculpa, Hinata salió corriendo de la casa de la casamentera, con Shino entre sus manos. Las demás chicas la miraron primero sorprendidas, luego con lástima y finalmente con asco ante el bichejo ese que apresaba entre sus manos.

Hinata, llena de congoja porque era una vergüenza para su familia, cosa que en algún punto de su vida se había creído implantado en su mente sin razón aparente, deambuló por las calles de Chikan sin fijarse por donde iba. Desafortunadamente, había acabado en el distrito rojo.

-Ey, ¿eres nueva?-Balbuceó un hombre con el aliento infectado en alcohol y acercándose con cara pervertida- Nuca te había visto por aquí preciosa… ¿Te apetece una noche que no olvidarás nunca?

Hinata, asustada por lo que el hombre estaba sugiriendo intentó alejarse de él. Acabó chocándose con otro hombre más grande, más borracho y más sucio que la agarró con manos sudorosas y llenas de suciedad. La joven intentó liberarse y salir corriendo, pero el agarre del desconocido era firme. Con lágrimas de desesperación a punto de escaparse Hinata se dio cuenta de que no la iba a dejar ir.

Se lo pidió con voz temblorosa, suplicó que la dejara marcharse, comenzaba a hiperventilar. Estaba a punto de ponerse a atacar como un animal acorralado cuando el hombre la soltó. Hinata, todavía atemorizada pero agradecida- de alguna desesperada manera- de que la halla dejado ir giró su rostro.

No esperaba encontrarse al pervertido en el suelo con una contusión en la cabeza y al desconocido de antes sobre él con la expresión seria y ¿era eso reproche?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- La interrogó serio. Parecía enfadado.- ¿Sabes que pasa a la gente como tú en esta zona?- Hinata, con los ojos muy abiertos- que ya parecía ser costumbre- negó. No sabía donde estaba.- Este es el distrito rojo

Hyuga ahogó un grito de asombro. ¿El distrito rojo? ¿Habría geishas? Más curiosa que horrorizada se puso a buscarlas a su alrededor. Las famosas geishas, con su gracia natural y elegancia entrenada. Con sus bailes elaborados y sus lindas palabras. A Kakashi le apareció una gota en la nuca ante la joven ¿Le decía que estaba en el distrito rojo y ella, una noble de alta alcurnia, se ponía a mirar a su alrededor? Sacudió la cabeza, ignorando deliberadamente el cómo sabía que la joven era noble.

-¿Qué estas buscando?- La espetó, irritado con su comportamiento descuidado

-Las geishas- contestó distraídamente, sin notar que no había tartamudeado- ¿Cree que si les pido me tocaran el Shamisen?

-…

-O el shakuhachi me da igual- Seguía diciendo más para si misma que para el hombre frente a ella. El mismo hombre que era por primera vez en su vida ignorado por una mujer.

-…No hacen eso por diversión y a desconocidos ¿sabes?- Acabó contestando causando que Hinata diera un salto de la sorpresa. _¿Se había olvidado de mí?_ Pensó Kakashi _Pues sí que es despistada_

-P-p-pe-pero- Buscó una razón Hinata ¡Era una cosa completamente diferente al tradicional clan Hyuga y a su rectitud! Era un arte: danza, música, narraciones…¡Todo lo que no le estaba permitido hacer en su casa! Aparte de actuar como un hombre, montar a caballo correctamente (y no montar de lado de tal forma que sólo puedes ir al paso), aprender las artes marciales Hyuga, hablar cuando no es debido, quedarse dormida en cualquier sitio y a cualquier hora que no fuese la establecida, reírse sin taparse la boca, correr, saltar, …

-Además esta zona es peligrosa para jóvenes como tú- Añadió severamente-cualquiera puede pensar que eres…algo que no eres y no estaré allí para salvarte

-Hai, arigato- Contestó con la cabeza gacha como una niña regañada por su padre. Kakashi suspiró, era demasiado inocente y adorable para su propio bien. - ¡Pero usted suele venir aquí!- Le acusó con su dedo. Kakashi alzó una ceja ¿-le iba a reprochar sus visitas al Distrito?- ¡Me puede infiltrar para ver los Okiyas!

-Podría- Concedió Kakashi con una mano sobre la barbilla. Parecía estar considerándolo. Hinata se permitió sonreír en triunfo- Pero no lo haré-contestó con una sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos se curvaran como dos cucharas. La sonrisa de Hinata se disipó rápidamente en un puchero- ¿Dónde vives?

-Anno…p-pues- Y el tartamudeo volvía con toda su fuerza- y-yo vivo en…¿p-por qué quiere saberlo?- Preguntó algo temerosa

-Ah, ya sabes, lo habitual- Contestó vagamente Kakashi. Al ver la confusión de Hinata no pudo resistirse a gastarla una inocente broma- robar tus pertenencias, matar a tu familia y planearlo de tal forma que quedes tú como la culpable y yo como el héroe que herede la fortuna

-No te dejaré- Le escupió Hinata con una mirada que helaba la sangre. Se dio la vuelta furiosa y comenzó a alejarse

-Era una broma…-Admitió, sorprendido por la reacción de la joven. Así que la pequeña conejita tenia garras.

-¡EEP!- Saltó y se puso colorada- Anno…y-yo ¿t-también b-bromeaba?- Mintió penosamente

-¿Sabes que?- Le dijo con sus ojitos curvados- No te creo nada- La pobre Hinata fue absorvida en una nube de su propia depresión- ahora dime donde vives que te pierdes de seguro

-¡N-no e-es cierto!

-¿Entonces que hacías en el distrito rojo?

-…P-paseaba- contestó bajito

-¿Cómo?- La había oído perfectamente, pero molestar a esa mujer era algo que le encantaba. Tenía las reacciones más divertidas que había visto en su vida

-P-paseaba- Dijo un poco más alto

-Paseabas. Claro. En el distrito rojo. Lógico. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?- Preguntó en tono melodramático

-A-a lo mejor p-porque es i-i-idio…tonto- Murmuró para ella, cambiando el adjetivo en el último momento ¡No podía decir palabras tan malsonantes!

-¿Idiotonto?- La inquirió con su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya- Vaya- Silbó con falsa admiración- Nunca le había oído antes.- Hinata, más roja que una fresa madura balbuceó incoherentemente por lo cercano de sus rostros.

-¡KYAA!- gritó mientras golpeaba su cabeza con su frente. Kakashi salió despedido hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto, masajeándose la zona afectada- E-etto…¡Gomen-nasai!- Se disculpó y se fue corriendo

Kakashi se quedó en el suelo con una mano en la frente, aturdido con lo que acababa de pasar. Sentado en medio de a calle del Distrito Rojo.

-Oye guapo- Escuchó una sugerente voz a sus espaldas, se giró y la vio. Sakura Haruno, la geisha más popular de todo su Okiya, incluso puede que de la ciudad. -¿Necesitas ayuda? Pero cuidado con lo que pides, que tal vez me cobre una recompensa - Sonrió con suficiencia, sabía que estaba enamorada de él, todas lo estaban siempre. Y por muy hermosa y exótica que fuera Sakura Haruno, no era distinta del resto

-Bueno si sólo es tal vez…quizás tenga que esperar que Ino me ayude- Era un golpe bajo y Kakashi lo sabía, Ino era su mayor competencia. Su ex -mejor amiga y rival. – Estoy segura que ella sabrá como…ah, asistirme satisfactoriamente

-Ah, ¿pero el gran guerrero Hatake Kakashi se conforma con algo "satisfactorio"?- Contraatacó, o eso creía, porque Kakashi la tenía justo donde quería. Sakura se acerco a él aprovechando que estaba agarrando su mano para levantarse le susurró en el oído sensualmente- Yo puedo hacer que pierdas el Norte.

-Espero que no, ya sabes que me pierdo en el Camino de la Vida demasiadas veces como para que sea saludable- La contestó con falsa indiferencia. Sakura apretó los dientes con fuerza, pero no dejó de sonreír- Sin embargo…me arriesgaré sólo porque eres tú- finalizó con un guiño seductor. La sonrisa triunfal de Sakura y sus ojos nublados por el deseo significaban que Kakashi disfrutaría de otra noche de pasión antes de salir a la guerra.

Y por alguna extraña razón el pelo rosa de Sakura se le antojaba azul medianoche y sus ojos verdes brillaron plateados durante toda la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III. El capi se lo dedico a luzysombra, cuando leas un poco más sabrás porqué. **

**Kisha-Hyuga y Antoniette-Gray he visto algunos de vuestros reviews en algunas de mis otras historias y os tengo un cariño especial. ¡Arigato! Sólo por eso os dedico mi historia. Entera. Se llama Icha Icha Tsukuyomi. Sed coscientes de el honor que os otorgo, es una historia aprobada por un sennin, el Ninja que copia, Tobi (Que es un buen chico) y Madara Uchiha. **

**Ah, y el Sandaime, a él tambien le gustaban mucho esas historias. Seguramente tambien por Kaguya y Tobirama porque entre esos dos crearon todo. Nada de Kishimoto, Kaguya y Tobirama, esos si que son los dioses del Narutoverso**

**Jajajajaja ;) Espero que os guste mis queridos lectores. Ávidos de Hentai...menudo publico me he buscado xd. **

* * *

><p>Cuando Hinata llegó finalmente a casa las palabras de la vieja Utanate volvieron a ella con fuerza. Era una deshonra, un desperdicio. Nadie querría nunca casarse con ella. Sus antepasados caerán en el olvido y el nombre del clan Hyuga no será más que otra leyenda susurrada en el viento.<p>

¿Qué sentido tenía su vida si su mayor aspiración es casarse, conseguir una nueva jaula más lujosa y educar a sus hijas de la misma forma?

¿Por qué una vieja amargada y arrugada tenía que decidir su destino?

¿Por qué con ser ella misma, sólo Hinata, nunca sería suficiente?

Entró a su hogar con la cabeza gacha, negando con tristeza a su abuela. Fue al jardín, al lago que siempre admiró su madre y miró su reflejo.

Esa no era ella.

Se limpio media cara con la manga del kimono _¿Y si todo lo que te queda es una farsa?_ No tenía respuesta. Tal vez la aceptabas y vivías, tal vez luchabas contra lo imposible, tal vez te ahogabas en la nada

En la insignificancia que son tus deseos en el gran esquema de las cosas.

Su padre la encontró en el mismo sitio a la mañana siguiente. Con una sonrisa suave- que sólo estaba presente porque nadie podía verla- la sacudió ligeramente el hombro para despertarla. Su hija apartó de un manotazo su mano, irritada y somnolienta. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho comenzó a disculparse efusivamente, parando sólo cuando Hiashi puso la mano en alto.

-Suficiente. Por lo que me ha informado Tsunade tu cita con la casamentera no fue muy bien- La reprendió suavemente- Hinata ¿qué voy a hacer contigo si no encuentras marido?

-¿N-nada?- Sugirió, avergonzada. Su padre suspiró cogiendo una flor de cerezo cercana

-¿Ves esta flor de cerezo? Tú eres como ella, todavía eres un capullo, pero cuando finalmente florezcas serás la flor más bonita de todas.- Hinata le miró fijamente, con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos

-Otou-sama…Arigato- Le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, llena de cariño y hermosa. El corazón de Hiashi, más concretamente ese rinconcito dedicado a su princesita, se ensanchó un poco más.

-A TODOS LOS HOMBRES DE LAS SIGUIENTES FAMILIAS: UMINO, UTANATE, UCHIHA, AMICHI…

Hinata miró alarmada la expresión solemne de su padre ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando?

-SE LES CONVOCA PARA LUCHAR POR EL GRAN IMPERIO HENTAI, LOS FUKKATSU AMENAZAN CON DESTRUIR NUESTRO HOGAR, ES NUESTRO DEBER Y ORGULLO LUCHAR EN ESTA GUERRA

La joven Hyuga contuvo la respiración ¡A la mierda el honor y el deber! ¡Su padre no estaba en condiciones para la guerra! ¡Apenas podía andar!

-Tou-san..-susurró acongojada

-CUANDO MENCIONE SU NOMBRE PASEN A RECOGER SU PERGAMINO QUE LES PERMITIRÁ LA ENTRADA AL CAMPAMENTO DE TORENINGU. FAMILIA UMINO, FAMILIA UCHIHA, FAMILIA YAMANAKA, FAMILIA HYUGA

Hinata alzó el brazo para detener a su padre mas este ya estaba de camino a recogerlo. No queriendo avergonzar a su familia se quedó mirando con dolor como su padre daba el bastón a su abuela y con paso firme- que estaba segura le estaba constando demasiado esfuerzo-recogió su pergamino

-Espera- Interrumpió una voz serena y grave ¡Era él! ¡El hombre de cabello plateado! Hinata tenía que verlo de cerca. Su abuela le señaló parte de la valla de piedra que tenía debajo sacos de heno que facilitaban que viera lo que ocurría. Con paso apresurado e ignorando las ramas y suciedad que iba acumulando al escalar, asomó su cabeza al otro lado

No esperaba ver al desconocido sujetando firmemente uno de los brazos de su padre, causando que toda la atención estuviera fija en ellos

-No estás en condiciones para ir a la guerra-Le acusó.- ¿Tienes algún familiar que pueda tomar tu relevo?

-Soy el general Hiashi Hyuga joven- Le dijo su padre con toda la autoridad, que era mucha, que pudo- Creo que sabré determinar si mi condición es adecuada o no para la batalla.

-Yo soy Kakashi Hatake- Se presentó el desconocido.- He visto lesiones. Su pierna le falla ¿No tiene familia que pueda sustituirle?- Volvió a insistir. Hinata apretó los puños. Si ella hubiera nacido hombre su padre no tendría que aguantar esa humillación ni morir en la guerra

-Sólo tengo una hija- Respondió con calma Hiashi.- Y me veo capaz de servir a mi emperador.

Apartó su brazo del agarre del hombre y volvió a su casa, ignorando la suplicante mirada de su hija. Él era un soldado. Era su deber. Lo entendería con el tiempo.

Kakashi se quedó mirando el espacio donde segundos antes estaba un hombre que como su padre había servido fielmente al emperador años atrás. Que, como su padre, se dirigía a una muerte segura. Sólo esperaba, por el bien de esa hija, que no acabara en deshonra como Sakumo.

* * *

><p>La cena fue tensa, nadie hablaba ni levantaba la mirada del plato.<p>

-P-padre- rompió por fin el silencio Hinata- N-nunca te he p-pedido nada y s-siempre h-he in-intentado ser una buena h-hija.- Aunque tartamudease su voz no se rompió de dolor ni de miedo. P-por favor n-no vaya a l-la guerra

-Es mi deber-Contestó secamente.- Es un honor luchar por mi emperador

-¡Morirás!- Gritó, sin contener la tristeza que rompía sus palabras.- ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Honor? ¿Deber? ¡Tu vida vale más que esas cosas!

-Hinata.- La silenció con su tono severo, que no permitía replicas- algún día lo entenderás

-¡Prefiero no entender y tenerte a mi lado que comprederte en tu entierro!- Le espetó con lágrimas en los ojos y salió a los jardines.

Estaba furiosa. Con su padre, con ella misma, con Hentai, con el mundo. ¡No era justo! Sentía tanta impotencia… Quería salvar a su padre, luchar por su hogar, ser ella misma…

Salvar al mismo padre que caía al hacer una kata sencilla del dolor. No lo permitiría. Aunque tuviera que ir ella misma a Toreningu disfrazada de hombre

…

No era una buena idea, si la pillaban estaba muerta, pero la servía.

Con una determinación poco vista con anterioridad en sus ojos- extrañamente en su mente se reflejó la misma determinación en unos ojos azules como el cielo- se diriguió al templo familiar para rezar por su buena suerte. Acarició y le dio una galleta a Kiba por última vez. Miró y memorizó cada rincón de su casa porque no lo veria por mucho tiempo. Se despidió en su corazón de Kurenai y de Tsunade-obasan. De su querido Otou-sama. Y esperó

Cuando ya era de noche y sólo ella estaba despierta recogió la armadura de su padre. Era pesada y grande, ocultaba sus curvas femeninas. Perfecta. Miró a su reflejo en el filo de su espada. Sus rasgos eran demasiados delicados para ser masculino, su voz demasiado aguda, su pelo demasiado largo. No dejó que eso la detuviera. Con decisión cortó su cabello casi por encima de sus orejas, su flequillo intacto con dos mechones que resaltaban su cara. Tendría que valer.

Hinata era una mujer pequeña, a sus dieciocho años podría hacerse pasar por un chico de dieciséis afeminado que todavía no ha pegado el estirón. Si no cuajaba… mejor no pensaba en eso. Decidida se dirigió a los establos e ensilló a Neji. No se dio cuenta que Shino se metió de un salto en su bolsa de viaje, ni del extraño brillo proveniente del templo de sus antepasados

* * *

><p>-Que si Naruto haz esto, que si despiértanos, que si tal…-Murmuraba para sí un zorro naranja de Nueve Colas no más grande que una lámpara- ¡Estoy harto! Soy el gran espiritú Naruto, Dattebayo y me merezco un respeto ¡No más chico de los recados<p>

Con determinación en los ojos se puso a tocar ruidosamente los platillos que traía consigo, llamando a todos los espiritus dormidos.

-Despertaaaaad ¡Vieja chocha despierta! ¡Jiji, no te quedes en us fantasías pervertidas! DESPERTAD VIEJOS ESPIRITUS QUE ESTAIS LLENOS DE POLVO Y ALGUIEN TIENE QUE HACERME RAMEN DATTEBAYO

-NARUTOOOOO- Se escuchó una voz temible- ¡Despiertanos con más delicadeza! ¡Somos los antepasados del clan Hyuga merecemos respeto!

-Si tu lo dices Iruka-sensei….-Musitó el zorro sin darle importancia a la reprimenda

-¡QUE NO SOY TU SENSEI!

-Si lo eres

-No lo-un momento, ¿Cuándo te he enseñado yo algo?

-Ah, me enseñaste a gritar, a echar broncas y broncas y broncas y a reclamar y a exigir…Todo eso

-¡NO TE ESTABA ENSEÑANDO IDIOTA! Era para que te comportaras

-¡Y TU A QUIEN LLAMAS IDIOTA!

-NARUTOOOO

-Ya basta- Se escuchó una voz más autoritaria y amable.- Naruto ¿por qué nos despiertas?

-Oh…pues me sentía sólo

-Yo lo mato- murmuró entre dientes Iruka

-¡Ah! Hinata se ha fugado al campamento militar para que no maten al chocho de Hiashi-añadió como si no tuviera importancia- Pero principalmente me aburría.

**-¿QUE QUEÉEEEE?**

-Me sentía sólo y aburrido.

-Ya te hemos escuchado a la primera Naruto- le interrumpió "jiji" más conocido como Sarutobi Hiruzen-...Hinata se ha fugado mmm- Dijo mientras fumaba de su pipa espiritual.- Esta es una situación muy grave. Debemos enviar al más fuerte espiritú para protegerla

-¡Iré enseguida!- Asumió Naruto que le eligirían a él con una gran sonrisa

-…De acuerdo. Dale recuerdos a Kurama de mi parte- Concedió sin problemas Hiruzen

-¡NANI! Pero si yo soy él más fuerte y no esa copia barata- Se quejó infantilmente Naruto

-¡NARUTO!- Le reprendió Iruka- ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó con el ultimo antepasado al que protegiste?

-Pues la verdad es que no..jejjejej- Contestó despreocupadamente rascándose la nuca

-Mi amado me atravesó con su espada- Dijo una voz suave, Haku- Descubrió que su querido pupilo era una mujer y no dudó en aniquilarme. Luego hablaste con mi Zabuza y conseguiste que se suicidara por el dolor de matarme

-Oh…¿Pero Zabuza no murió protegiéndote de unos bandidos?- Habló el zorro con su peluda cabeza girada a un lado- Te pusiste en el medio de un ataque y Zabuza murió vengándote

-…Las versiones no se parece en nada- Murmuraron entre sí el resto de los espiritús

-…Eso es mentira- Mintió Haku de manera poco convincente- ¡No es cierto! ¡Tú mataste a Zabuza-sama, no yo! ¡Yo no le mate! ¡NO LO MATEEE! ¡TU NOS MATASTE!

-…Pues la muerte no te ha sentado muy bien…-Murmuró para sí Naruto- Se cambia el sexo y todo..

-Haku no se ha perdonado a si mismo Naruto- Intercedió amablemente Sarutobi- La muerte de Zabuza lo destrozó. ¿Cómo hiciste para que el hombre más pacifico de su época y nuestro familiar más tranquilo se enamoraran y lucharan, aunque no fuera necesario, contra unos bandidos que no estaban robando nada de todas formas?

-…-Naruto no respondió y parecía estar pensando la pregunta. _Era retorica_, pensaron todos los presentes con una gota en la nuca.

-Sólo ve a despertar al Gran Espiritú Kurama Naruto- Suspiró derrotado Iruka.

-Sólo ve a despertar al gran espíritu Kurama- Repitió con burla el zorrito- Kurama por aquí, Kurama por allá ¡Que yo también soy un zorro de nueve colas leñe!

Una vez fuera del templo Naruto se acercó a la gran y majestuosa estatua de un fiero y poderoso zorro de Nueve Colas. Irritado como estaba empezó a despertarle de mala gana. Al ver que no tenía reacción hizo más ruido. Lo intentó todo, le gritó, le amenazó, le escupió, le piropeó…Hizo tanto ruido que temió despertar a todos los habitantes de la mansión Hyuga y nada. Seguía dormido como una piedra. Desesperado comenzó a golpearle con el platillo que usaba como despertador.

Cada vez más fuerte

Tan mala fue su suerte- no había un Shino en su vida- que en una de esas golpeó en una zona frágil de la roca, consiguiendo que la estatua entera acabara hecha polvo, consiguiendo salvar sólo la cabeza gracias a sus colas.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- Se escuchó la voz de Hiruzen

-N-na-nada- Contestó nervioso Naruto

-¿Ya has despertado al legendario Kurama?

-…Bueeeno-Comenzó algo avergonzado- Podríamos decir que ya no es una estatua..

-¡Kurama-sama!- Le llamó el sabio espiritú- Tu deber es proteger a nuestra descendiente Hinata y que consiga traer honor a la familia ¿te comprometes con la misión?

A su pregunta le siguió un silencio progresivamente más incomodo. Naruto estaba sudando frío ¡Kurama estaba hecho papilla! ¡¿Ahora qué podía hacer él?!

-¿Kurama-sama?- Repitió Sarutobi

-Sí- dijo Naruto improvisando con voz grave y la cabeza de Kurama sobre la suya- Yo traeré el honor de vuelta a esta familia ¡Dattebayo!

-…¿Datte…bayo?

-Eh….Bueno, me tengo que ir- Se apresuró Naruto, todavía haciendo una pobre imitación del temido Kurama. –Salvar el honor de los Hyuga, comer ramen y eso ¡Ja Ne!

* * *

><p>Hinata estaba a las afueras del campamento militar. Estaba nerviosa dando vueltas mientras planeaba cómo iba a comportarse frente a un montón de hombres. ¡Los únicos hombres con los que había mantenido una conversación decente era con su padre y el desconocido de ojos raros! No colaba de seguro. Pero si la descubrían…el castigo era la muerte. Su familia caería en la deshonra…su padre tendría que luchar de todas formas…<p>

No fallaría.

Bien. Los hombres son serios, no se ríen mucho. Eso podía hacerlo. Típica fachada Hyuga. No se avergonzaban con facilidad y no soltaban risitas en situaciones divertidas.

¡¿Pero a quién estaba engañando?!

Podía darse por muerta.

Con un suspiro derrotado, Hinata buscó apoyo en Neji, que la bufó. Consiguió sacarle una sonrisa. A veces parecía que ese caballo podía entenderla y animarla. La sonrisa se esfumó al poco rato. Siguió dando vueltas pensando desesperada. Entrar o no entrar…

Entrar o no entrar…

Entrar o no entrar…

-**HINATA HYUGA- **Se escuchó una voz fuerte y poderosa que resonaba por el claro donde estaba la mencionada- **¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DESOBEDECER LAS ORDENES DE TU PADRE, HACERTE PASAR POR UN HOMBRE Y ALISTARTE EN EL EJERCITO?**

**-**¿Quién es?- Preguntó la aludida atemorizada. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando la sombra de un aterrador zorro de nueve colas apareció enfrente suyo

-**¿QUÉ QUIEN SOY YO? –**Bramó la voz- **YO SOY EL GRAN, EL TEMIDO, el adorado** y el aclamado- Un pequeño y regordete zorrito naranja apareció en el claro al lado de Hinata- ¡Naruto Uzumaki!

-…Kawaii- susurró Hinata. ¡Era monísimo con todo ese pelo y los bigotitos y esas orejas regordetas! ¡Y esas colitas tan cuquis que no dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro! ¡Y las patitas pequeñas y gorditas!

-¿Kawaii?- Repitió el zorro en un tono más agudo e infantil. Hinata sintió como se derretía por dentro- …Piensa que soy adorable y no aterrador- Dijo con un aura de depresión

-¡KYA!-Hinata no lo pudo evitar. Tenía que abrazar esa bolita de pelos. Que se quejó bastante. Maltrato animal decía... ¡Pues bien que ronroneaba cuando le rascaba detrás de las orejas el muy traidor!

-¡Sueltame! –Intentaba liberarse de su agarre Naruto- ¡Que no soy un peluche! Sí, justo ahí Rrrrr…¡No me distraigas! ¡Mi dignidad! Oh, las orejas no…Rrrrr Rrrrr…¡Eso es trampa!

-¡Oh dios mío!- Gritó de la nada Hinata soltándolo como si quemara- ¡Habla!- Le señaló con un dedo sorprendida. A Naruto le apareció una gota en la nuca

-¡Llevo hablando todo el rato!- Le dijo amenazándola con el puño en una pose que en vez de aparecer amenazadora le hacía parecer adorable.- Pero basta de tonterías. ¡Estoy aquí para ayudarte!

-¿Nani?- Hinata giró la cabeza hacia un lado en un gesto inocente y dulce

-Primero- El zorro levanto una de sus colas para contar- ¡Nada de esos gestos monos ni sonrisitas tímidas! Vas a estar en un campamento de hombres y tienes que portarte como tal. –Inmediatamente Hinata se puso recta e intento poner una expresión serena sobre su cara- Segundo- Levantó su segunda cola Naruto- Vas a necesitar camuflar esos rasgos finos que tienes- Y le lanzó un gran puñado de barro a la cara, ignorando las protestas de la chica- Tercero. Esa cara tan serena ¡No sirve! ¡Pon una de enfado o de asco! Sí esa valdrá

Hinata tenía una gota en la nuca durante todo el proceso. Estaba entre ir Kawaii a por el zorrito o salir huyendo. Por suerte, se decidió a quedarse donde estaba

-Cuarto-prosiguió Naruto, ahora con cuatro colas en alto- Seguirás todo lo que yo diga cuando lo diga. Sin excepciones. Cinco, me he quedado en blanco pero tengo que llegar a nueve porque tengo nueve colas. Sexto el resto te las inventas tú. Usa el sentido común Hyuga o algo. Y séptimo ¡Mueve el culo de una vez!

-Anno…¿Y tú me vas a acompañar y proteger?- Preguntó confundida la joven. Y con una gotita en la nuca. Se había quedado en siete, no en nueve- ¡pero si pareces un peluche!

-¡Qué!- dijó el guardián indignado

-P-p-pero serías mi peluche favorito- Admitió con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas y jugando timidamente con sus dedos

-…Sólo déjame meterme en tu armadura y dile a tu caballo que no me coma las colas, que es irritante ¡Fuera bicho shush shush!

-…De acuerdo- Concedió Hinata todavía recelosa. –Vamos Neji.

Hinata se esperaba muchas cosas en el campamento. Ninguna era buena, pero la realidad era todavía peor ¡Era un completo caos! Los hombres se cortaban las uñas en las mesas, se comían los mocos mientras hablaban, ¡incluso meaban en cualquier esquina sin interrumpir una conversación!

-¡Escupe! ¡Te están mirando raro! –Le instigaba Naruto

-Pero no se escupir- contestaba en susurro Hinata

-¿Cómo no vas a saber?- Se burlaba el zorro- ¡Escupe de una vez!

Así que Hinata intentó escupir, porque era cierto que la estaban mirando raro. Fue un desastre, acabo bajándole la baba por la barbilla y su lapo aterrizó en el ojo de un pelirrojo con apariencia asesina.

-¿Quieres pelea?- Preguntó con voz rasposa

-y-yo y-yo-Tartamudeaba Hinata, pálida como una sabana.

-No te disculpes, los hombres no se disculpan –Le aconsejaba Naruto

-¿Y si digo que sí?- Hinata puso su mejor voz grave…para nada buena

-¿Me estás retando?

-¡N-n-n-no!- consiguió decir Hinata. Ante los susurros de Naruto de que los hombres no se echan para atrás rectificó con su voz fingida- Quiero decir sí

-¡Vas a conocer lo que es dolor!- Gritó como un hombre enloquecido. Por puro reflejo Hinata le esquivó. El pelirrojo se estampó contra un barril quedando enterrado bajo pescados sucios y malolientes

-¿Ups?- susurró Hinata

-¿Qué haces idiota?- La susurró-gritó Naruto- ¡Corre que nos mata!

Hinata no se hizo de rogar. Salió como alma que lleva el viento, con el pelirrojo a sus pies. Iban desordenando más el campamento y consiguiendo que más y más personas se unieran en su persecución. Pasaron por la cocina, por los baños- Hinata cerró los ojos, logrando chocarse contra un poste- rompieron tiendas…Todo estaba roto y desecho excepto la tienda más grande.

La tienda donde se encontraba el líder del campamento, que les iba a entrenar para la guerra- Kakashi Hatake

-Kakashi, confío en ti para que entrenes a los nuevos reclutas y los conviertas en grandes soldados de Hentai- Le hablaba un hombre rubio, Namikaze Minato el gran general de las tropas del emperador. Se decía que el emperador le había entrenad personalmente y le veía como a un hijo.- Buena suerte

-Sensei…-Le dijo Kakashi aunque no supiera que decir. Podía inventarse las más plausibles mentiras en segundos pero a la hora de expresarse era peor que un adolescente en negación-…Ten cuidado

-Lo tendré Kashi- Le dijo con una sonrisa- Pero creo que el que va a tener más problemas eres tu- Le confesó con una risa al ver el estado del campamento (en plena pelea)

-¿Pero qué…?- Sólo pudo decir el hombre, atónito

-Te veré después ¿ne?- Continuó Minato- Kushina esta deseando que te quedes a cenar y Menma quiere ver a su Kashi-jisan.

-Yo…-Kakashi estaba sin palabras, conmocionado- no me gustaría…quiero decir es tu familia y yo…

-No digas tonterías Kashi- Le interrumpió amablemente el rubio- Tú también eres familia

Y espoleó a su caballo blanco, desapareciendo en el horizonte seguido de sus disciplinados hombres

Kakashi sólo rezó por poder volver a verle.

-¡Te vas a enterar!

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

-¡Ahora verás!

-**BASTA **– Gritó Kakashi con tal autoridad que no dejaba lugar a réplicas-¿Quién es el responsable de todo esto?

Como marionetas perfectamente coordinadas todos los hombres se colocaron en fila y señalaron a una persona bajita, oculta y agazapada bajo el montón de machos peleando. El pobre chaval- o eso creía Kakashi, ya que Hinata de chaval tenía poco- no sabía donde se había metido

-¡Tú!- La llamó. -¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?- Hinata alzó una temerosa mano para ver la situación y a quien gritaban. Al ver que era a ella quiso morirse. De miedo o vergüenza no lo sabía.

-E-etto…-Ignoró las repuestas apresuradas de Naruto, cada una más disparatada de la anterior. Escupió al suelo en una pantomima de machonería y dijo en la voz más grave posible- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

Luego supo, por el silencio sepulcral que envolvió al campamento, que no era el momento de ser un macho de pelo en pecho.

-Soldado- Dijo Kakashi en un tono bajo, de advertencia.- Identificate

Hinata sólo pudo abrir los ojos en terror ¿Cómo se iba a identificar? ¡No sabía como debía de llamarse! Al no escuchar respuesta Kakashi entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Tienes permiso para estar en este campamento?- Hinata asintió rápida y nerviosamente- ¡Enséñamelo!

Sin embargo, al leer el pergamino Kakashi se la quedo mirando por mucho tiempo. Un individuo se había infiltrado en el campamento, declarando ser el hijo inexistente de uno de los mejores generales de Hentai y ha provocado el caos en su patético campamento.

-Hiashi Hyuga no tiene hijos- sentenció- ¿Quién eres?

-¡S-s-soy su hijo!- Tartamudeó Hinata

-No existe tal hijo, el mismo lo confirmó- Argumentó el general

-Bien, pase lo que pase no grites ¡Eso es porque soy su hija! Quitandote la armadura y enseñandole los pechos- La aconsejó Naruto

-¿Por qué haría eso?- La respondió en susurros Hinata completamente sonrojada- Es estupido y vergonzoso.

-...¿Primer impulso?- Sugirió, algo avergonzado

-¿Qué estás cuchicheando?- Interrogó el capitán Kakashi. ¿Por qué cojones estaba más rojo que un tomate?

-M-mi padre no qu-quería que viniera, m-m-me considera débil y u-una carga en la guerra- Improvisó rápidamente

-¡Idiota!- La reclamó Naruto por lo bajinis- ¡Eso no va a colar nunca! ¡Ningún hombre admitiría algo tan humillante de buenas a primeras!

-...

-...

-...Tch, patetico

-Vergonzoso

-Yo tambien me avergonzaría si ese fuera mi hijo

-Compadezco a Hyuga-san

Kakashi se quedó estatico en su lugar. ¿Avergonzado de un familiar cercano? Era como la relación de su padre y él en sus últimos días. Pero aquel entonces el que renegaba de lazos familiares era él. Y su padre pagó las consecuencias

-En ese caso ¿Por qué has venido?- Quiso saberlo, provocando inconscientemente el silencio entre sus soldados

-...-Hinata podría decir muchas cosas. La verdad, para que su padre no muriera. Para demostrar que no era un mueble más. Para defender su hogar como el resto. Por sí misma, para cambiar el rumbo de su vida. - P-puede q-que sea débil- Murmuró, más para sí que para los demás, aunque la oyeron- Pero eso no significa que no tenga honor. Y-yo cumplo con mi deber como soldado de Hentai

De dónde había salido eso, Hinata no tenía ni la más remota idea. Sin embargo se sintió reconfortada con esa sensación de determinación que corría por sus venas, tan vagamente familiar y nunca antes experimentada.

-Soldado- La llamó el capitán- Tu nombre.

-Atai- La susurró Naruto, con algo parecido a la admiración en su voz- Significa valor- susurró

-A-atai. Hyuga Atai


End file.
